Wonderwall
by Maleysin
Summary: Daiken Secuela de Viva Forever. Cuando tu juventud llena de sueños y promesas ha quedado en el pasado, no queda más que seguir adelante con tu vida. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando el protagonista de tus sueños regresa? ¡¡R&R!


**Wonderwall**

**_Maleysin_**

~~^_^~~

*Keep smiling*

╚_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_╝

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer. Exactamente hace cuatro meses, caminaba por el parque a unas pocas cuadradas de mi casa, a las tres de la tarde aproximadamente. Las calles se atestaban de automóviles, y las banquetas, al contrario, se desolaban. El calor que hacía ahuyentaba a las personas del aire libre. 

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you_

Recuerdo la urgencia que tenía de llegar a casa. Ese día, como casi todos los días de mi existencia adulta, no era el mío. Para empezar, se me había hecho tarde por quedarme dormido y cuando por fin estuvimos listos para subir al auto -Oh sorpresa- No funcionaba. Y estoy seguro de que Tenshi (mi hijo) fue gravemente reprendido en su escuela por haber llegado una hora después de la que tenía que haber estado ahí. 

Siendo el dueño de mi propio negocio, no tengo problemas con la hora en que llego, pero mi pequeño siempre sufre las consecuencias de tener un padre tan descuidado e irresponsable como yo. Las cosas en el trabajo fueron igual que siempre, entre más exitosa mi cadena de restaurantes se convierte, más difícil se me hace seguirle el ritmo a mis acciones. 

_By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do_

Justo a las tres de la tarde, no quería nada que no fuera un poco de tranquilidad. Fue así como me encontré caminando por un parque solitario, desabotonando los primeros botones de mi camisa blanca y desfajándola con una mueca de desagrado -siempre he odiado la ropa formal, creo que sólo me gustaba cuando la usaba Ke...-

_"Daisuke, ¡deja de estar tirando de tu corbata!"_

_Suspiro pesadamente y dejo caer mis brazos a los lados, mientras me volteo a verlo de frente. Saco mi labio inferior y junto mis cejas, en una expresión que según Ken dice: 'te tengo que dar lástima porque soy demasiado lindo'._

_"Ke~n, ¡sabes que odio usar trajes!"_

_Ken cruza los brazos frente a su pecho y levanta una ceja elegantemente. _

_"No tienes muchas opciones, Daisuke."_

_"Lo se pero..." lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Tengo que ir a fuerzas?" _

_"¡Daisuke es tu graduación, por supuesto que tienes que ir!"_

_Resoplo de manera que pueda oírme y trato de hacerme el indignado, volteándome para otro lado. Lo escucho suspirar, y después aprecio suaves pasos viniendo a mi dirección. Siento sus manos trabajando en mi corbata, haciéndola de tal manera que pueda verse un tanto 'respetable'. _

_Sin poder evitarlo, mis manos suben y las hago descansar en sus finas caderas. Lo veo, y todo lo que puedo apreciar en este momento, son sus misteriosos ojos azules, llenos de amor y cuidado, de cariño y dedicación para mi. Lo atraigo hacia mi, de manera de que nuestros cuerpos estén presionados contra el otro, y junto mi nariz a la suya. _

_Ken cambia su atención de la corbata a mi, y me sonríe dulcemente. _

_"Me encanta como luces vestido así..." le suspiro, mis labios apenas rozando los suyos mientras le hablaba. Él cruza sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, y corre sus dedos por entre mis cabellos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos todo el tiempo. "¿Y sabes que me encanta aún más?" _

_"¿Qué es?" _

_"Saber que cuando esto acabe, seré yo quien te quitará toda esa ropa..." _

_Miro un sonrojo desplazarse por las pálidas mejillas de Ken, y no puedo evitar oprimir la sonrisa que juega en mis labios. _

_"No cambias, Daisuke." Dijo Ken negando con la cabeza. _

_"¿Te gustaría que cambiara?" le pregunté, corriendo con mis manos sus costados. _

_"La verdad no, y aunque quisiera, me alegra saber que las cosas seguirán siendo iguales entre nosotros" Su voz sostenía tanta emoción, que el impulso me venció y besé sus labios suavemente. _

_"Creo que no será posible" le dije una vez terminado el beso. _

_"¿Por qué no?" preguntó preocupado, con sus cejas juntas en duda._

_"Porque definitivamente, una cosa va a cambiar"_

_"¿Cuál?" _

_Lo miro directamente a los ojos, y deslizo una mano por su columna, sintiéndolo temblar ante mi tacto. _

_"Te voy a amar aún más..."_

_  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now..._

Meneé la cabeza en forma negativa e inconscientemente un suspiro abandonó mi cuerpo. Mis pasos de repente empezaron a perder velocidad y tomé un ritmo lento. Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir dentro de mi dolorosamente y revivieron en mis manos con un ardor incesante. Instintivamente las metí en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y paré totalmente. Tenía que detenerlo, pararlo todo y recobrarme de nuevo. Después de todo, habían pasado ya muchos años desde que lo había superado... ¿verdad?

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out_

Seguí caminando, esta vez por un camino de pasto verde que resultó confortante ante mis pies. Inhalé profundamente mientras una dulce fragancia me llenaba e inundaba por dentro. Mantuve la respiración y ese aroma inconfundible comenzó a llenarme completamente. Sentí como mi estómago se retorció de ansiedad y mis manos comenzaron a arder de nuevo. 

Exhalé rápidamente y todo aquello que he tratado de poner a un lado, con ánimos de olvidarlo, comenzó a trazar caminos sinuosamente dolorosos por todos los rincones de mi piel. Ese aroma, esa dulce y hermosa fragancia, no podía permanecer a ninguna otra persona en el mundo que no fuera...

_ "Ken, ¿te tienes que bañar todos los días?"_

_ Voltea a mirarme con su famosa ceja arqueada y un rostro de incredulidad._

_ "Daisuke, el hecho de que tu no te bañes hasta que te empieza a dar comezón, no significa que yo no disfrute de_ siempre_ estar limpio". _

_ Saco la lengua y el solo sonríe. Lo veo a través del espejo, y aprecio su suave rostro concentrado en la no tan difícil tarea de desenredar su cabello. Desde mi posición detrás de el, puedo oler su suave esencia, un delicioso perfume que hace a mi cerebro dar vueltas, un magnífico aroma fresco mezclado con una pizca del dulce de la fruta más exótica. _

_ Sin poder evitarlo, camino hacia él y envuelvo su delgada cintura en mis brazos, recargo mi barbilla en su hombro justo a tiempo para verlo colocar el cepillo abajo y dedicarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron entonces, y sentía mi corazón florecer a cada segundo que pasaba, sabiendo que esa mirada intensa, ese transe maravilloso, era para mi y por mi nada más. _

_ Entonces me lanzó un beso a través del espejo, tímidamente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mirando hacia abajo justo después de verme recibirlo. Mi estómago dio una vuelta, y esa simple y pequeña muestra de afecto, me hizo sentir como si me estuviera hundiendo en un cálido mar de amor. _

_ Ken rompió el trance cuando lo vi estirar el brazo hacia una de las botellas de colonia que hay en el tocador. Me sentí a mi mismo fruncir mientras el abría el frasco, listo para salpicarse unas cuantas gotas sobre el. _

_ En ese justo momento su mirada encontró la mía de nuevo, y al verme fruncir, frunció el también. _

_ "¿Qué pasa?" _

_ "No te pongas esa cosa, Ken"_

_ "¿Por qué no?"_

_ Arrugué la nariz y achiqué los ojos para acentuar lo que estaba a punto de decir. _

_ "Porque huele feo" le dije decidido. _

_ Las cejas de Ken se alzaron en sorpresa, "¡Pero Daisuke, tu me lo regalaste!"_

_ Sentí mi cuello comenzar a ponerse caliente, (signo de vergüenza), y grité, "¡Eso no quiere decir que me guste!"._

_ Ken suspiró exasperado y movió la cabeza negativamente. _

_ "Daisuke, ¿por qué es tan difícil entenderte?" _

_ "Eso no importa, lo importante es que no te pongas esa cosa." _

_ "¡Dime por qué!"_

_ Lo miré directo a los ojos, y lentamente, fui agachando mi rostro hasta que quedó presionado contra el hombro de Ken. De ahí, me moví despacio, hasta su cuello, deslizándome con confianza por detrás de su oreja, inhalando profundamente. Sentí un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo cuando dejé un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. _

_ Finalmente, respiré hondo en su cabello, y le dije con una sonrisa, _

_ "Porque hueles a 'glade plugg-ins'" _

_   
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt_

-¿Daisuke?

Y mi corazón se paró, mis oídos se regocijaron al sonido de esa melodiosa voz susurrar mi nombre en incredulidad, mi piel saltó de emoción y nerviosismo y tristeza al mismo tiempo, y todo dentro de mi revolucionó explosivamente ante la misma incertidumbre que sentía él al verme. 

Es que... ¿podría ser posible?

Y la verdad, mi cuerpo no obedeció mis ordenes de voltear lentamente y asegurarme de que era el, en lugar de eso, giré velozmente y todo lo demás que tal vez pude haber hecho en ese momento, se desplomó pesadamente. 

Era demasiado. Tantos años ignorando la urgencia de verlo, la necesidad de oír su voz, el incesante dolor de mis manos causados por la falta de tacto de su piel, mis labios pidiéndome a gritos que por favor lo buscara y lo amara otra vez...

Su sola presencia ahí, la mera vista de su ser, parado a la mitad de la senda por la que acababa de caminar, siendo el, en todo su maravilloso esplendor, tuvo la capacidad de dejarme ahí, paralizado de pies a cabeza, con los ojos desorbitados y mi pecho contraído fuertemente contra mi corazón.

-Ken...

Alcanzo a suspirar tu nombre, con la esperanza de aligerar la presión en mis pulmones. Comencé a ver un poco borroso y por un momento creí que estaba en otro de los sueños donde recuerdo todos los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos, pero una suave humedad en mi mejilla me dice que las lágrimas me han nublado la vista. 

Olvido las lágrimas por un momento cuando lo veo aproximarse a mi. Sus pasos lentos y firmes. Cada vez mas cerca le veo aún mejor, y su belleza me abruma enormemente. Aunque, por supuesto que ha cambiado.

Ya no era el mismo chico delgado de manos finas que amaba abrazar y proteger, ya no tiene el cuerpo frágil al que me encantaba recorrer con mis manos y labios, al que me encantaba hacer el amor... Ahora era un hombre de manos y cuerpo firme que resaltaba entre todo, aunque su cabello continuaba largo y sus ojos me seguían viendo como antes.

Tus ojos... como me encantaba perderme en su profundidad, en es brillo especial que me reservabas en tus miradas y que me hacían temblar las rodillas.

_I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now..._

_ Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de placer incontenible, explotando en gozo al oír los gritos que Ken trataba de camuflajear mordiendo mi hombro mientras su cuerpo resbaloso y caliente por sudor, convulsionaba debajo de mi. _

_ Después de un movimiento errático más, me dejé caer sobre mi novio. Mi respiración agitada, mi garganta seca y mis labios y manos temblando, mi cuello mojándose de lágrimas de placer tuyas, tus piernas enredadas con las mías, y la sensación de aún estar dentro de ti, me hacían sentir el hombre más feliz, completo y satisfecho del mundo._

_ Me aparté un poco de ti, y después de recorrer tu desnudez con mis ojos, enfoco mi vista en tu rostro angelical. Tus labios partidos, hinchados y de un color rojo vivo de tantos besos que te quemaron, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, tus cejas juntas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el rubor que se esparcía por tus mejillas y tintando tu nariz también, y los suaves murmullos que se deslizaban por entre tu garganta. _

_ Y justo cuando creí que más hermoso no podía ser posible, tus ojos se abrieron. Fue como sentir el mundo nacer ante mi y perderse en ese mismo segundo, algo tan maravilloso y misterioso. Vi en primera mano tus más íntimos sentimientos y pensamientos desfilar ante mi, azul marino, azul mar, azul cielo... los azules más hermosos del mundo sólo para mi. Tanto amor regalado afectuosa y silenciosamente hacia mi..._

_ Fue entonces cuando en realidad supe que era el hombre más dichoso y afortunado en el mundo, solo por ser digno de verte por dentro a través de esos ojos divinos. Poder verte por solo una fracción de segundo era motivo de gran dicha, _saber_ que eras _mío_ para siempre, era el regalo más grande que el universo jamás me hubiera preparado. _

_ Con la misma mirada intensa, partiste tus labios y pasaste tu lengua sobre ellos, tratando de disipar la resequedad de ellos, entonces me hablaste, _

_ "Te amo, Suke-chan..." y tus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de amor. _

_ Te sonreí con todo lo que pude juntar en mi, y me incliné, directo a besar tu frente. Sentí tus brazos cerrarse a mi alrededor, y tu respiración en mi oído. Mi corazón latía salvajemente contra mi pecho, amenazando con salirse para encontrarse con el tuyo, aún cuando nuestras respiraciones ya se habían controlado. _

_ "Sabes que no podría vivir sin ti, Ken..." suspiro con mis labios rozando tus cabellos, "eres todo para mi..." _

_ Te oí tratar de reprimir un sollozo, y te sentí escabullir tu rostro en mi cuello, tus manos moverse para aferrarse fuertemente a mis hombros, mis propios brazos a tu alrededor, manteniéndote firme, nunca queriendo dejarte ir. _

_ "Tuyo, tuyo... tuyo..." murmuras una y otra vez contra mi piel, como si tratarás de convencerme de ello. _

_ Corro mis dedos por entre tus cabellos mientras te suspiro, "Te amo, Ken."_

_ Te separas de mi cuello y me miras directa y profundamente. _

_ "Daisuke, dime que soy tuyo." _

_ Con un nudo en la garganta, el aliento ya perdido y estrangulado, ahogado en tus ojos, no hay duda..._

_ 'Soy tuyo...'_

_ "Eres mío..."_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

Tus ojos ahora se veían cansados y algo tristes, aunque podía jurar que me mirabas con el mismo afecto que antes. Vi que tu piel seguía pálida y tersa, y necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme hacia ti y volver a sentir su suavidad. 

Entonces te paraste frente a mi, suficientemente cerca como para vernos con claridad, pero inteligentemente lejos como para no revivir -aún más- todas las sensaciones despertadas por el simple hecho de habernos encontrado, o de saber que un simple roce podrías tener consecuencias que...

-De verdad estás aquí...-afirmó Ken en un murmuro. 

_  
_

_There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you but...  
I don't know how_

Pude ver como sus ojos se inundaban de sorpresa, como si de verdad no pudiera creer que ahí estaba yo. De pronto veo una pálida mano temblorosa alzarse y la sigo nerviosamente con la mirada mientras sube hasta mi mejilla. Mi piel se eriza involuntariamente ante el tacto de sus fuertes y aún suaves manos ante mi piel. 

Cierro los ojos en orden de retener las lágrimas y concentrarme en la cálida sensación en mi mejilla. 

"De verdad estás aquí", repite lentamente. Siento su otra mano ocupar mi otra mejilla y puedo sentir ahora su cálida respiración azotar contra mi cara, y su delicioso y anhelado aliento en mis labios resecos. Abro mis ojos y me sorprendo de encontrar su hermoso rostro a tan solo unos pocos de distancia al mío. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente y empieza a acabar con la poca distancia entre nuestros labios. 

Y justo un segundo antes de volver a sentir sus labios, recuerdo el pasado a mil por hora. Cómo lo había sentido entre mis brazos cuando inocentemente lo abracé a los doce años, cómo solíamos pasar las tardes recostados en el césped, todas las noches que gritaba mi nombre en éxtasis, cuando me prometió que siempre estaríamos juntos y que formaríamos una familia, el día en que rompió nuestra relación, las noches inconsolables que pasé pensando en el día que regresaría, cuando se casó con Miyako...

Y volteé mi rostro. Quería besarlo, quería volver a sentirlo con todo mi ser, pero el dolor quedaría por muchos años después, había pasado ya, y sabía que un simple roce de labios de tan dolo unos segundos no compensaría todo el sufrimiento que conllevaría. 

Oí el suspiro de Ken y extrañé en ese mismo momento el calor de sus manos en mi rostro. Escuché pasos y regresé mi mirada hacia él, solo para encontrarlo caminando de regreso por donde había llegado. Pánico comenzó a inundarme, el sólo pensamiento de perderlo de nuevo doliéndome con anticipación. 

_Because maybe...  
You're gonna be the one who saves me_

"¡Ken!" escuché mi grito desesperado. 

El volteó y me sonrió, su cabello volando por los aires debido al movimiento. Una cálida brisa me acarició el cuerpo y volteé hacia arriba. Vi las nubes blancas y el cielo azul, pude ver el sol y claramente noté cómo me sonreía con sus rayos. 

Fue entonces, en ese mismo instante, en ese preciso momento cuando supe que no debería desaprovechar la segunda oportunidad que el destino me había regalado. Regresé mi vista a el, y lo vi con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa jugando en sus labios. 

Corrí entonces, sin ninguna preocupación ya, y me arrojé a sus brazos, deslizando los míos por su cintura. Nos abrazamos fuertemente, sin interesarnos las miradas de la poca gente que pasaba por ahí, ni que nos quedábamos sin aire, ni que los dos teníamos familias esperándonos en casa. Solo permanecimos ahí, envueltos en los brazos del otro. 

Volteé hacia arriba, y al darme cuenta que ahora era más alto que yo, una sonrisa rompió en mis labios, la cual creció aún más cuando me tuve que parar de puntas para poder besarle. 

Y fue, simplemente el cielo. El simple tacto de sus suaves, delicados labios, borraron todo el dolor de casi quince años que estuve sin ti. Decidiste profundizar el beso y partiste mis labios con tu lengua ansiosa, me sentí débil y tuviste que sostenerme con tus brazos. Todo se sentía mágicamente bello y no deseaba nada en el mundo que no fuera seguir entre tus brazos y labios por toda la eternidad.

_And after all... you're my wonderwall..._

Partimos y tomé tu rostro entre mis manos, mientras las tuyas me daban choques de electricidad viajando hacia el sur por mi espalda. 

"Ai shiteru..." le susurré con todo el amor que pude reunir. 

"Boku mo, Suke-chan..." me susurró de vuelta, sonriéndome y colocando un pequeño y tierno beso en mi frente. 

Dejé que mis manos recorrieran terreno perdido y se movieron hacia los lacios cabellos de Ken. Deslicé mis dedos como solía hacerlo y observé maravillado cómo se escapaban de mi tacto. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido en todos estos años. 

Mis dedos sintieron que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban como solían hacerlo, y acerqué mis labios a la piel de su cuello. Lo besé delicadamente, como siempre lo había hecho, y mis besos empezaron a tomar fuerza, y todo el deseo reprimido de tantos años comenzó a tomar control sobre mi. Besé con pasión liberada su garganta, y cuando llegué a su barbilla, me detuvo tomándome de los hombros y alejándome un poco. 

Lo miré con confusión y dolor, solo pensar que ya no me quería me llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, me quitaba la respiración y oprimía mi pecho. Al ver esto, Ken me sonrió levemente y me besó rápida y tiernamente en los labios. 

"¿Te gustaría mover esto a otro lado?" me preguntó, arqueando una de sus finas cejas y extendiéndome una mano. 

Solo sonreí tan ampliamente como mi cara me lo permitía y, casi de un brinco, acepté su mano. Lo miré de reojo y la capturé mirándome también. Vi con delicia cómo se sonrojaba y volteaba para otro lado, tratando de esconder sus mejillas rosadas. 

Cerré los ojos y lo dejé dirigir nuestro camino. 

_Today was gonna be the day But they'll never throw it back to you_

-De verdad estás aquí - lo oí decir.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos de nuevo. Vi a Ken frente a mi, suficientemente cerca como para verlo claramente, y dolorosamente lejos como para poder tocarlo. 

Tragué un nudo en la garganta y miré para otro lado. Fue mi imaginación, ¡mi maldita mente jugándome bromas de mal gusto!. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado para ser verdad. Ken ya me había dejado una vez, ¿que lo haría quererme ahora? Cuando el amor se va, nunca regresa, y cómo quisiera poder dejar de amarlo y continuar con mi vida, pero, siendo yo, eso no podría haber sido posible. 

-Siempre he estado aquí, Ken, -lo miré directo a los ojos, -fuiste tu el que se marchó. 

Fue el turno de Ken de mirar para abajo. Busqué su mirada con la mía, y cuando la encontré, vi el dolor que abundaba en el alma de mi querido ángel. Me moría por abrazarlo y suspirarle que todo estaba bien, que todavía lo amaba y que lo perdonaba por haberme dejado. 

Pero algo me detenía, quizá era el hecho de que en realidad nada estaba bien, y que no podía perdonarle por todos los años que sufrí en soledad mientras el vivía feliz en su perfecta familia. 

Solo una cosa me contenía de gritarle y reprocharle por todo el dolor que me causó, y era el hecho de que parecía feliz. Sabía que el _sí_ había cumplido el sueño de formar una familia, y aunque me dolía no haber sido parte de ese sueño, me reconfortaba saber que, por lo menos, uno de los dos vivía cien por ciento contento. 

_By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do..._

-Daisuke, -comenzó nerviosamente -Tu sabes que...

Estaba tan cansado, tan terriblemente agobiado, que un débil y absurda excusa de Ken, solamente aumentaba mi desesperación. Después de todo, tanto tiempo sin vernos no iban a ser desperdiciados por palabrería sin significado. 

Le sonreí débilmente y coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. Nuestros cuerpos se tensaron ante el simple tacto y permanecimos tiesos frente al otro, mirando profundamente nuestros ojos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta de qué hacer después. 

Y recordé

Pero, en lugar de recordar y _revivir_ nuestro amor, como tanto anhelaba, me llegaron imágenes del famoso detective Ichijouji con su hermosa esposa y sus adorables tres hijos, en su enorme casa con un gran patio donde nadie utilizaba la portería de fútbol; por mi mente pasaron también imágenes de mi hijo esperándome en la entrada de su escuela, solo y asustado, como tantas otras veces. 

-¡Tenshi! -suspiré fuertemente cuando recordé el motivo principal por el que había salido en primer lugar. 

Ken volteó hacia mi, supongo que creyó que era el a quien había llamado 'Tenshi', porque me miró con sorpresa y confusión al mismo tiempo. Solía llamarlo así antes de quedarnos dormidos... 

_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now..._

_"¿Quieres que te ayude?" _

_ Aún en la oscuridad puedo imaginarme sus mejillas ardiendo. _

_ "Gracias, Daisuke, que considerado eres," comienza en un tono sarcástico, "pero no creo necesitar tu ayuda para cambiarme a mis pijamas." _

_ Sonrío maliciosamente. Estiro mi brazo y mi mano hace contacto justo donde comienza el elástico de las caderas de sus pijamas. _

_ "¡Daisuke!"_

_ Lo jaló hacia mi y cae sentado en mi regazo, sonrío aún mas ampliamente cuando siento el calor que irradia de su rostro. Envuelvo su cintura en mis brazos y le digo al oído,_

_ "No dices lo mismo cuando te 'ayudo' a quitártelas..."_

_ Se levanta enojado y se apresura en abotonar la parte de arriba rápidamente, mientras me río suavemente. Me recuesto en la cama boca arriba, cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y cierro los ojos, contento de poder pasar otra noche con Ken sin que nadie ni nada nos pueda molestar. Puedo sentir esa sensación de paz recorriéndome por las venas, llenando cada parte de mi cuerpo centímetro por centímetro. _

_ Escucho movimientos de sábanas y colchas e inmediatamente siento el colchón hundirse levemente del otro lado y espero en cualquier momento sentir el cuerpo de Ken acurrucarse a mi lado, pero al pasar los minutos y notar que no hay ningún bello rostro recostado en mi pecho, me atrevo a abrir los ojos y mirar en dirección a Ken, solo para encontrármelo dándome la espalda._

_ "Ken, ¿estás dormido?"_

_ Sé que no está dormido, pero, ¿por qué me da la espalda?. Todo iba bien, hasta bromeamos un rato y lo hice enfadar un poco por..._

_ "No me digas que estás enojado _sólo_ por eso" le digo en tono de incredulidad. _

_ "Sabes que no me gustan esos jueguitos..." _

_ Le dirijo un suspiro amoroso mientras me muevo hacia el. Si el no se va a acurrucar conmigo, yo me acurrucaré con el. _

_ "¿Y si te digo que no lo vuelvo a hacer?" le pregunto mientras deslizo mis manos por su cintura en un abrazo. _

_ "Entonces estarías mintiendo"_

_ Decido darme por vencido y comienzo a mover mis manos lentamente sobre su torso. _

_ "¿Y si te digo que lo hago porque me encanta verte así?"_

_ Ken sólo refunfuñó y no pude contener la risa, lo que me valió un codazo de mi novio en el estómago. _

_ "¡Perdón Ken," le digo entre risas, "pero es que adoro ver a mi hermoso ángel ponerse todo rojito."_

_ Sabía que esa frase haría que Ken se sonrojara, pero también sabía que lo haría olvidarse de que estaba enojado conmigo. _

_ "¿Daisuke?" _

_ La dulce voz de mi ángel cortó mis pensamientos, al llamarme tímidamente. _

_ "¿Si?" le respondí mientras hundía mi rostro en sus cabellos. _

_ "¿De verdad crees que soy un ángel?"_

_ Sonreí suavemente contra sus cabellos mientras le respondía, "Eres el ángel mas bello que pudo haber caído en la tierra, Ken... y vivo agradecido a cualquiera que halla sido el que te mandó conmigo para hacer mi vida la experiencia mas maravillosa del mundo." _

_ Hubo un momento de silencio, luego, sentí a Ken tomar una de mis manos y llevársela a su mejilla, donde la colocó. _

_ "¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas, Daisuke?"_

_ "Porque tu sabes que me gusta hablar con la verdad" le respondí apretando mi abrazo en su figura. _

_ Plantó un suave beso en la palma de mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, mientras cerraba sus ojos. _

_ "Eres mi sol, Suke-chan..." me suspiró. _

_ Cerré mis ojos también al sentirlo tratar de amoldarse a la forma de mi cuerpo. _

_ 'Eres mi todo, Ken...'_

_ "Ángel... mi ángel..."_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding...  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding..._

Los nervios comenzaron a recorrerme, ¡Ken me había malinterpretado!

Vi mi reloj y noté que eran ya las tres y media. Maldiciendo a lo bajo, busqué entre mis pantalones, saqué un pedazo de papel y del bolsillo de mi camisa tomé una pluma. Escribí mi número de teléfono en él apresuradamente. Después de vernos así, no iba a dejarnos ir tan fácilmente. Quizá las cosas no serían como antes nunca mas, después de todo el seguía casado, pero no quería perderlo. 

Tomé su mano y dejé mi número en ella, le di un pequeño apretón y le sonreí con la esperanza de que entendiera el significado de mis acciones. Traté de correr entonces, en búsqueda de mi hijo, pero su mano seguía aferrada a la mía. 

Me dirigí hacia el y noté sus ojos azules empañados con lágrimas. Me acerqué a el, y con mi mano libre, acaricié su mejilla. Cerró sus hermosos ojos y se inclinó ante mi tacto. Quería gritarle que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba con todo mi corazón y que nunca lo había olvidado. 

_There are many things that I would like to say to you but... I don't know how_

-Te esperaré, Ken... -le dije en vez. Abrió sus ojos y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, la sequé con el pulgar de la mano que permanecía en su rostro y le sonreí, - llámame. 

Entonces soltó mi mano y corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para evitar pensar en lo que tan solo unos segundos atrás pudo ser y no fue. Llegué donde mi hijo más rápido de lo que esperé, y ver a mi pequeño, sentado solito en las escaleras de la entrada de su escuela, viendo para todos lados, en espera de verme llegar, me hicieron recordar a Ken en nuestros años de juventud. 

De la manera como se veía tan débil, frágil y asustado cuando estaba solo, de como sólo sonreía cuando yo estaba con el, de como me necesitaba todo el tiempo a su lado, y de como no era feliz si no lo tocaba...

_I said maybe... you're gonna be the one that saves me... _

Sin pensarlo corrí a mi hijo y derrumbándome frente a el, sucumbí en sus brazos y lloré en sus pequeños hombros de cinco años de edad. Sus manitas se colocaron a mis costados y me dio un beso en la oreja, que era el único lugar disponible. 

-¿Por qué lloras papito? -me preguntó inocentemente. 

No pude mas que llorar más fuerte. Y se que es extraño que un pequeño niño consuele a un adulto, pero por más increíble que parezca, Tenshi siempre ha sido mi roca, la fuerza que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante. El es la razón por la que he trabajado más duro, es por él que he podido vivir sin Ken. 

-Papi, no llores, te prometo que ya me voy a portar bien... -me dijo de nuevo. 

Paré de llorar, mi pequeño creyó que había sido su culpa...

-No, -le dije separándome de el y presionando nuestras frentes juntas, -así eres perfecto.

Levantó sus manitas y las colocó a los lados de mi cara sin afeitar. 

-¿Entonces ya no vas a llorar?

-Ya no. -le aseguré besando la punta de su nariz. 

Respiré profundamente y me levanté. Le extendí la mano a mi hijo y le indiqué con un movimiento de la cabeza que nos fuéramos. Tenshi sonrió y la tomó, mientras caminaba muy cerca de mi. 

_And after all..._

_Y después de todo..._

Ahora, cuatro meses después, siento como mi corazón se encoge. Con el auricular pegado a la oreja, mi hijo jugando con sus_ Transformers_ frente a mi, la televisión encendida y sólo la luz de la cocina prendida, siento mi respiración cortarse y una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos silenciosamente.

Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchan sollozos ahogados, y aunque no ha dicho nada, reconozco perfecta y dolorosamente su llanto. 

-_Dai... Suke-chan... -_dice entre sollozos -_ ...me... ¿Me sigues esperando?_

_You're my wonderwall..._

_Eres mi pared maravilla..._

**_*~*~ Fin *~*~_**

**_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

¡Aloha!

¿Saben desde cuando tengo escrito este fic? Creo que desde julio... Solo que no me atrevía a subirlo porque se me hacía muy cortito, y *estaba* muy cortito, todas las escenas donde Daisuke recuerda a Ken las acabo de escribir...

*_Boku mo _= Yo también.

La canción _Wonderwall _le pertenece al grupo **Oasis**, y se las recomiendo ampliamente, aunque dudo que nunca la hayan escuchado...

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y respecto a si quedan juntos... pues creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no?

¡DAIKEN!

Quiero dedicarle este fic a todas aquellas preciosas personas que dejaron review en "_Viva Forever":_

**Bra1-** Bueno, este fic no responde por qué Ken se casó con Miyako pero... deja en claro que el amor verdadero siempre triunfa no importa lo que pase. Ya *todos* sabemos que la farsa del matrimonio de Ken y Miyako es eso, ¡una farsa!. ¿No es lo mas obvio del mundo el Daiken en t~odo Digimon 02?

**rOuS-** Si, ¿no odian cuando todo va de maravilla y de repente todo se va por el caño? Espero que te haya gustado, compañera. 

**Lore-chan-** Unas felicitaciones tuyas valen mas que cualquier cosa, ¡gracias! y, ¿dónde andas?

**Darla -La mosca tete -**Es cierto, un fic no necesita tener siempre un final bonito. Si lo sabrás _tu_. Me encantan tus finales, ¡siempre diferentes! Además de que te dejan con cara de 'What?' o queriéndole dar mas para abajo para ver si hay mas...

**LilikaTo-** ¡Calma, mujer! Yo también apoyo el Daiken con todo, pero de eso a decir 'muere Miyako...'. Ni caso tiene enojarse por eso. ¡Daiken itsumo! Sigo esperando ya sabes que...

**Tiffany Dincht-** Ya se que te gustó, pero... ¿donde demonios andas, Tiff?

**Master, the Gambler - **Uhm... no me gusta la idea de Ken formando una familia con otra persona que no sea Daisuke, pero... ¿matarlos a todos? Si, sería una continuación MUY a ti estilo. Jejeje...

**Cho Chang de Black-** ¡Te hice caso! Espero que te encuentres muy feliz con esta pequeña continuación, Daiken!!!!!

Para todos ustedes amantes del Daiken, les aconsejo que consigan la canción _Daisuke to Ken no kaimono carol_, para que tengan una navidad muy a la Daiken!!! 

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

¡¡Los quiero a todos!!

Keep on!

-Taito rocks!

_Maleysin_

_~~^_^~~_

_*_Keep smiling*

**R~E~V~I~E~W**


End file.
